El Dolor de tu Muerte
by Natsuhiko Daisuke
Summary: Esta es una historia Triste NaruHina, no se si los haga llorar asi que si quieren pueden tener pañuelos alado, bueno aqui los dejo con esta historia triste de NarutoXHinata, espero que les guste, y por favor dejen reviews.


"El Dolor de tu Muerte"

Es un día lluvioso en Konoha y vemos a un chico de pelo rubio, con ojos azules, que esta vistiendo de negro que normalmente muestra una sonrisa siempre, pero esta vez esta llorando.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué paso esto?

Dice naruto

Continúa llorando enfrente de una tumba en donde se alcanza a leer el nombre de Hyuuga Hinata.

¿Por que no me di cuenta antes de lo que sentía?

Dice naruto

En la entrada del cementerio se encuentran su maestro Hatake Kakashi, y sus compañeros Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Sai.

Aun sigue aquí Naruto kun.

Dice sai

No es nada fácil pasar por esto.

Dice kakashi

¿No crees que debamos hacer algo kakashi sensei?

Dice sakura

Nosotros no podemos hacer nada, después de todo nunca hemos experimentado, la perdida de alguien a quien amamos.

Dice kakashi

Ni yo que e perdido todo mi clan, que e sufrido una gran perdida, se que se siente perder a alguien a quien en verdad amas.

Dice sasuke volteando a ver a sakura

Nunca espere ver a naruto kun asi, después de todo a perdido un gran lazo.

Dice sai

No podemos hacer nada chicos, vamonos esperemos que para mañana este naruto mejor.

Dice kakashi

Me gustaría ayudarlo, pero yo tampoco me imagino el dolor de haber perdido a alguien amado.

Dice sakura volteando a ver a sasuke

En frente de la lapida con Naruto

Soy un verdadero baka, no me di cuenta de estos sentimientos, a tiempo.

Dice naruto

Antes de traer a sasuke devuelta, estuve por un tiempo saliendo con sakura chan, pensando que la amaba pero la verdad, es que pensaba en ti, todo el tiempo no supe porque, estaba muy confundido, un día esta sakura chan termino conmigo, ya que ella amaba a sasuke, pero lo extraño es que después de eso en lugar de sentirme triste me sentia feliz.

Dice naruto

Entonces ve unas flores sobre la lapida que había dejado ahí.

Esas flores son como las que te di ese día, era tu cumpleaños y no sabia que regalarte, te regale esas flores ya que no sabia que mas darte, y te gustaron mas que cualquier otro regalo, ya que yo te las había dado, te vi sonrojarte por lo de las flores, al principio no sabia porque, por eso fui un baka al no darme cuenta.

Dice naruto tirando mas lagrimas

No puedo creer que te haya perdido, después de todo sin darme cuenta pasaba mucho tiempo contigo, cada día, hora, minuto, segundo, quería estar a tu lado, y a ti también te gustaba, fuiste la persona que mas me agradabas, siempre cuando estaba en el hospital venias a visitarme, y siempre que llegabas me abrazabas, y llorabas diciendo que estabas feliz de verme, y que estaba bien, cuando pasaba por los momentos mas difíciles de mi vida, tu siempre estabas conmigo, para apoyarme.

Dice naruto

Me di cuenta de que te amaba ese día cuando, estaba contigo en el área de entrenamiento 7 ya que quería enseñarte, algo que las estrellas, se veían mejor desde ahí, fue uno de los mejores momentos, que pasamos ese día te voltea a verte feliz de repente mis ojos se cruzaron con tus hermosos ojos plateado, no podía apartar mi vista de tus ojos tu tampoco podías, me acerque a tus hermosos labios lentamente y te bese aunque fue por un corto tiempo, para mi fue un tiempo largo, cuando nos separamos tu no podías creerlo, no yo mismo lo que había pasado, te fuiste de inmediato y yo estaba en shock por lo que había hecho, en ese momento me di cuenta que te amaba, y supe que tu también me amabas, aunque no me lo hayas dicho.

Dice naruto

Entonces este naruto se pone de rodillas enfrente de la lapida, y sigue llorando.

Pero lo que mas me duele de esto, fue que al día siguiente fui a buscarte, a tu casa a decirte que te amaba, hanabi me dijo que habías salido en una misión con kiba y shino, esperaba ansioso el momento en que regresaras, para decirte que te amo, pero el día en que regresaste ya era demasiado tarde, encontré a kiba y akamaru y les pregunte por ti, entonces el me dijo que moriste durante la misión, que mañana te enterrarían, en ese momento sentí un terrible dolor, empecé a llorar y aun sigo haciéndolo, fui un baka por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentía desde antes, sentí un dolor mucho peor que el ser visto fríamente por toda konoha, mas grande que el estar solo, ya no me interesa convertirme en hokage, ya no me interesa vivir si no puedo estar a tu lado, no me interesa ya vivir, Hinata si tan solo te hubiera dicho desde antes que te amaba si me hubiera dado cuenta de tus sentimientos, por mi me siento tan mal no puedo describir este dolor, yo que estuvieras a mi lado, siempre el crecer juntos y tener un hijo o hija contigo.

Dice naruto quien continúa llorando

Entonces saca naruto un kunai.

No puedo seguir viviendo, sin ti quiero estar a tu lado, hermosa hinata, no estaras sola mas hay ahorita mismo me dirigo contigo, pronto vere tus hermosos ojos plateados, y tus hermosos labios, no te preocupes pronto estaré contigo hinata chan ¡YA QUE TE AMO!

Dice naruto

Al terminar de hablar entierra su kunai en su corazón y cae sobre la lapida.

Pronto te volveré a ver hinata chan, muy pronto estaremos los dos juntos.

Dice naruto

Entonces en ese momento muere naruto, y al día siguiente es encontrado por su maestro y amigos y es enterrado alado de Hinata.

Mientras en otra parte.

¿Que es este lugar?

Dice naruto

Al fin haz llegado naruto.

Dice una persona

¿Quién eres?

Dice naruto

Soy tu padre naruto.

Dice yondaime

Si eres tu entonces estoy muerto.

Dice naruto

Así es hijo, e venido para mostrarte el cielo.

Dice yondaime

Ya veo

Dice naruto

Pero hay alguien quien te espera detrás de esas puertas.

Dice yondaime

Entonces naruto ve como las puertas se abren y ve a hinata ahí esperándolo.

¡HINATA CHAN!

Dice naruto feliz

Naruto kun

Dice hinata a la vez mostrando una sonrisa

Entonces este naruto, corre hacia hinata y la abraza fuerte mente, llorando de felicidad.

Te extrañe mucho hinata chan

Dice naruto

Yo tambien, naruto kun.

Dice hinata

Hinata chan hay algo que quiero decirte.

Dice naruto

No importa ya se que es naruto kun, yo también te amo lo supe cuando nos besamos.

Dice hinata

Así es hinata chan, al fin estamos juntos.

Dice naruto

Entonces ambos se sientan y ven el sol.

Naruto kun.

Dice hinata mientras se recarga en el hombro de naruto

Ahora estaremos juntos para siempre, y nada podrá separarnos ya que te amo Hinata chan.

Dice Naruto

Yo igual Naruto Kun.

Dice Hinata recargada en su hombro.


End file.
